everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Marishi: True Colors
“Mary, are you okay?” “I’m good! Let’s keep practicing.” Her eyes were sad, downcast, even as she sang along to one of Rishi’s compositions. And eventually, she trailed off; there was no continuing if Mary was in a mood, and he wanted nothing more than to help her out of it. “…'You with the sad eyes.'” His girlfriend looked up at him, lips turned down in a frown. “'Don’t be discouraged. Oh, I realize it’s hard to take courage. In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all. The darkness inside you can make you feel so small.'” Blondie Lockes was passing by the Muse-ic Room when she heard the sound of a guitar being played and someone singing. She gestured to her camera man to follow her, as they cracked the door open to record what was bound to be an incredibly romantic moment. “'Show me a smile then. Don’t be unhappy, can’t remember when I last saw you laughing. This world makes you crazy and you’ve taken all you can bear. Just call me up, ‘cause I will always be there. And I see your true colors shining through. I see your true colors, that’s why I love you.'” Mary gasped, tears filling her eyes. Slim fingers leapt up to cover her mouth, and she took a deep breath to calm herself; they hadn’t gotten so far as to say they loved each other. As far as she knew, they weren’t going to at that moment. “''So don’t be afraid-''“ “''To let them show.. your true colors, true colors are beautiful.” The screens all throughout the school were showing the couple dueting, as though they were the only two people in the whole world. Deryn Corbeau and Barley were watching on their MirrorPad, flower crowns delicately resting on their heads. The young crow gently sang along, “I see your true colors shining through.” Pia Danser, Ava Adarna and Griselle Damgaard were watching in the dance studio, taking a break from dancing to watch the younger couple seemingly fall further in love. “… you know, he’s a dick, but he really loves her.” “Yes, Pia, so you’ve ''said.” Grisey grinned at her girlfriend, watching the way she blushed at being reminded of her previous words. “'I see your true colors shining through-'” “''True colors…''” “'I see your true-'“ “''Colors. That’s why I love you.” Mary smiled, a sight that warmed his heart; though there were tears falling, he knew they were from happiness. And he felt that he couldn’t love someone more than he loved her at this moment. “So don’t be afraid to let them show.” “'Your true colors'''-“ “''True colors''-” “''Are beautiful.” Blondie, for once, had stayed off screen the entire time; she knew for a fact that this romantic moment was going to be viral. And there was going to be romantic gestures all over the place after this! “'Like a rainbow.'” “''Ohhh, like a rainbow.” The guitar strummed into silence, and he set it down, cupped her face and kissed her softly. Mary hummed into the kiss, arms wrapping around him tightly. “''That’s why I love you.''” Category:Original Character Fanfiction